custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Procor
Procor is a cybernetically enhanced Matoran in the second Matoran Universe orbiting Orentorus. Biography Nothing is known of Procor's life as a Matoran, even he can't remember. He dislikes his 'enhanced' robotic form and hates whoever made him what he is. He was once a Matoran but most of his organic parts were replaced with robotic. His armor is made of a substance called 'Protocon', which is an alloy containing Protodermis and is even stronger than Protosteel. However he still has emotions and can still feel pain. History Orentorus Like most living beings in the second Matoran Universe, he was probably made as a Matoran on Orentorus, after the Core-War. On Orentorus he probably would've helped in the construction of Mata Nui 2 then it is likely he was placed inside. Activation What is known is that a group of Nynrah Ghosts, in an attempt to make a weapon against the dangers of the universe, kidnapped a Matoran. They then started their experiments. They had recently created a new alloy-Protocon, the strongest substance in the universe. But it was extremely hard and expensive to make, and very heavy. They made Procor's armor out of Protocon. They put implants into his brain to speed up his processing capabilities. They enhanced his audio receptors and replaced his eyes with new ones that had multiple functions. They kept all this secret from everyone, even the other Nynrah Ghosts. His limbs were almost completely replaced with mechanical parts, to increase his speed and strength. He was also made so that he could absorb power from any source, to recharge, but also had a secondary 'battery' on his back of extra storage. he was still given a Kanohi so it is likely that he still needs a Kanohi, like all Matoran. They also downloaded fighting techniques into his mind, so he would not need to learn. Once he was complete, they tried to find a way of making him obedient to them, as he still had his mind, but he was accidently activated before they could perfect this. With no memory of his previous life, yet, he still had memories of past experiences, Procor was confused. They decided to deactivate him, they had come up with a fail-safe, a weapon that could puncture Protocon. This would mean killing Procor, but they didn't care, they could just start again. However Procor did not want to be deactivated, he was not just some machine. He took their acts as aggressive and fought back. With his enhanced strength he through one against the wall, and the Matoran was knocked unconscious. He picked up his energy canon, a weapon that had been designed for his use, along with his Protocon shield. He killed the other two Matoran, not intentionally, but he did. He escaped from the building and started his life, his new life. Traveler Procor was an outcast, he was different. He hated those who had done this to him and seeks revenge. He decided he would rid the universe of evil and travelled, battling those who would harm others. He used his enhanced abilities to defeat opponents far more powerful than the Matoran he had once been. He had no memory of who he had been before, so had nothing else in life. Southern Islands When he heard of the Rahkshi Legion, he travelled to the Southern Islands, with the intent of killing them. Whilst there, he witnessed the attack on the Legion by the Order of Mata Nui and saw how they were defeated. He waited for the right moment before helping them fight the Rahkshi. However this moment never came as the attack quickly became a massacre, with the attackers being at the receiving end. Procor managed to save one, a Toa named Kanihk, but the others were all believed to have been killed. Procor then took Kanihk to Nynrah to get his armor repaired. It was there that they met four other Toa, who had come to the island for similar reasons. Metru Nui The newly formed group set of for Metru Nui, having heard of a planned attack on the city. As soon as they arrived they saw signs of trouble, as the Sea Gate had been completely destroyed, and were soon swept into battle with a Toa of Ice and his army of robotic drones. The Toa and Procor fought on for a while, and the battle finally ended when Kirethen killed the Toa of Ice. Vahlnu had learnt from this Toa's mind that the true danger lay in the Archives and the group set of once more. Their route to the Archives took them past the Coliseum, which was then destroyed by explosives that had been planted throughout the structure. As soon as the dust had settled, the group moved on. The Archives The group followed Vahlnu's lead through the Archives, until they came across a recently upgraded Hekru. Vahlnu stayed behind to face her old foe, while the rest of them went on ahead to battle Tex. When they found him, he had already claimed the Shield of Ness-Ron. Finding themselves unable to defeat him, the Toa could do nothing but watch as Tex departed. They had however learnt of his true goal, the Staff of Kualteyrus. Abilities and traits Procor is far stronger and faster than any Matoran. He has the ability t swich between seeing normally, heat, night or x-ray vision. His armor is made of Protocon, the strongest substance in the universe and he can think faster than any other being. Oddly, he can still feel pain and it is likely that he also requires a Kanohi, since he wears one. His hearing has also been enhanced. His Shield is made of high-density-Protocon, it is too heavy for most beings to lift. The shield can even deflect Zamour Spheres, which can phase through most substances. His canon is the most highly advanced weapon the Nynrah Ghosts have, though it is a prototype. When in his hand, it bonds to his armor, making it irremovable until a code is typed into a panel on the side. This is so that it doesn't fall into enemy hands. The weapon can take energy from any source, heat, light, sound. But it is most quickly charged by electrical or heat energy. It then fires out a pure orb of energy, which is hugely destructive on impact. It can only fire roughly 10 shot, at full power, before it needs recharging. He also carries two blades on his upper arms, which he can remove and use for close-range fighting. Procor has made it his mission to rid the universe of evil and to find out who the others who did this to him were, and take revenge. Appearances *Experiment Zone 1 Trivia Procor's name is taken from the word processor, due to his robotic form. Procor was not his name as a Matoran.